Drabbles del Tiempo
by RoSittS RoMeU
Summary: Sentimientos, situaciones y personajes siempre diferentes Ayer: DracoMalfoy y LunaXGinny Hoy: Sirius Black y Ron&Hermione. Si quieres leer situaciones curiosas y con emociones interesantes, date un vuelta. Seguro te gustan.Reto de Misión Insana
1. 02 Niebla

Este es el primero de una serie de Drabbles que escribiré para la comunidad "Mision Insana" y, por supueto, para ustedes.

Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones.

¡Todo es de Rowling y de la Warner!

---

**T**odo era blanco, no podía ver nada la niebla impedía a Draco avanzar con seguridad y lo hacían dudar cada 5 pasos ¿Era la dirección correcta?, si tan solo pudiera escucharla una vez más. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no, en realidad no quería volver a escuchar ese desgarrador grito de mujer.

¿En donde estaba? Parecía su casa, el recibidor de su casa, en el breve momento en que la niebla dejó de ser tan espesa pudo ver el enorme y elegante espejo que decoraba el vestíbulo.

Draco volvió a quedarse inmóvil, con la sangre helada, allí estaba de nuevo, no tenía duda era ella y la estaban torturando, ÉL la estaba lastimando. Tenia que darse prisa, evitarlo, encontrarlo, era su cumpla, nunca de ella. ¡El comedor! Las voces venían del comedor.

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y la niebla parecía quedarse atrás. Lo primero que vio fue su blanquísima mano, después la vio a ella, a su madre, tirada en el piso probablemente inconsciente porque apenas respiraba, tenía su rubio cabello revuelto y a través de el pudo verle la cara, más pálida que de costumbre.

- ¿Vez Draco?, Esto pasa cuando mis ordenes no son cumplidas, cuando a mis seguidores les falta el coraje y la obediencia que deberían mostrarme – a Draco se le escapó el poco color que le quedaba, la voz de Voldemort sonaba peligrosamente suave – Es una lástima derramar sangre mágica, ¡AVADAKEDABRA!

Draco despertó de golpe, sudoroso y temblando, en medio de un revoltijo de sabanas que le costó trabajo distinguir, cuando consiguió calmarse volvió a recostarse y se quedó mirando largo rato el techo de tela de su cama controlando su respiración.

Estaba en Hogwarts, en su sala común y por primera vez fue consciente de lo grave que era su situación.

- Tengo que matarlo – susurró.


	2. 09 Humedad

Harry Potter y todo su mundo son propiedad de J. y Warner Bros.

Segundo Drabble, Luna y Ginny descubren que cosas pueden provocar _humedad._ Sus comentarios, como siempre, se agradecen.

** ---**

** S**u corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba sonrojada y sentía palpitar todo su cuerpo, y el de ella. Ginny tocaba a Luna como nadie jamás había hecho, porque Luna no era una persona que pueda llamarse "experimentada" en cosas del _amor_ o más bien sexuales, como las llamaba ella abiertamente y para escándalo de sus compañeras.

Sentía los labios de la pelirroja juguetear en su oreja y ella no podía más que abrir su boca buscando jalar un poco más de aire, deshaciéndose en leves y apretados suspiros, esos que parecían darle más cuerda Ginny.

Había tanto calor en ese pedazo del bosque, que la humedad que la lluvia había dejado abandonaba la tierra para pegarse en los cuerpos de esas dos mujeres que se acariciaban con total abandono.


	3. 01 Lluvia

Harry y su mundo son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner.

¡¡Un Fic con Rr es un Fic feliz!!

¡Puedes hacer que seamos felices!

---

**H**abía un montón de razones por las que a Ronald Weasley no le gustaba la lluvia. Parecía ser alérgico a las lluvias, en cuanto la primera gotita de agua tocaba la tierra, a Ron le entraban tremendas ganas de estornudar.

A su madre también parecía afectarle la lluvia "Tapen las gallinas, recojan la ropa de los tendederos, cierren bien las ventanas, ¡RONALD si llenas de lodo mi sala tendrás que limpiarlo todo con un cepillo de dientes!"

La lluvia era fastidiosa y ruidosa, además era triste también. Ron no sabia exactamente porque, pero la lluvia lo ponía melancólico, dramáticamente melancólico y para una persona a la que le cuesta trabajo sobrellevar emociones intensas, no era algo muy agradable de sentir.

Ese día Ron estaba sentado en el sofá a lado de la venta de la sala, viendo llover y esperando, en cualquier momento llegaría. Sabía que no podía usar la chimenea, tendría que verla aparecer del otro lado de la verja. Y allí estaba ella, acompañada de Tonks.

Corrió por un paraguas y fue a su encuentro.

Hola – saludó ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y se metía debajo del paraguas que el sostenía.

Hola – Respondió Ron - ¿Qué hay Tonks?

Lo de siempre, bueno, ahora que estás segura me marcho, tengo que hacer guardia – dando una vuelta la bruja desapareció.

Vamos – dijo Ron, con su brazo aún rodeando la espalda de Hermione para mantenerla dentro de la protección del paraguas, se alegraba de tener una excusa para tenerla así, cerca.

Caminaron despacio por el sendero de tierra mojada que llevaba a la cocina de la madriguera y Ron, por primera vez, pudo verle el lado positivo a la lluvia.


	4. 08 Rocío

¡Adivinen en que libro fue!

---

**P**odía escuchar el ruido de las gotitas al chocar contra la dura piedra que formaba la caverna en donde se ocultaba.

Podía oler la tierra mojada y ver la cortina de suaves gotitas caer, hacia frío, pero no era insoportable, al menos no se había mojado.

Se quedó un rato observando el fuego, comió el último pedazo de pan que le quedaba y se dio cuenta que había dejado de llover.

Salió a estirarse un poco, se suponía que el día de hoy Harry y sus amigos vendrían a visitarlo y a traerle comida.

¡Se moría de hambre! No había comido más que porquerías cuando tenía suerte de robar algo de los cubos de basura a las afueras de _Hogsmeade__._

Al pie de la colina pudo ver a tres personas, supuso que serían los chicos, pero decidió entrar a esconderse por si acaso.

-¡Chicos! Es genial verlos – dijo Sirius mirando significativamente la barra de pan llena de rocío que Ron sostenía en una mano.

-¡Hola Sirius, es genial verte también! – Hermione siguió el curso de la mirada de Sirius - Debes estar muerto de hambre, toma.

Sirius tomó con precipitación la bolsa que le ofrecía Hermione y, sacudiéndole el rocío que la cubría, la abrió violentamente y devoró lo que había dentro.

- Ahora si, cuéntenme de Karkarov.

---

Si no comentas, me saldrán verrugas!


End file.
